


Do-Right [Podfic]

by zabira



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Canon, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabira/pseuds/zabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original story was written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/getfraserlaid/">Get Fraser Laid Challenge</a> on LiveJournal, where it was prompted with a quote from "Look at Miss Ohio", a song by Gillian Welch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do-Right [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do-Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081) by [sprat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprat/pseuds/sprat). 



Length: 37min:3sec

Download mp3 or m4b via the Audiofic Archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/do-right).

Cover art by cybel


End file.
